galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekkor
Gekkor appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Gekkor is a spear-wielding Wyvern/Gecko creature that wears a visor and is one of the Ten Terrors. He is the sixth (technically the seventh) Terror to fight the Rangers, and is fought in the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force "The Return". In the episode "The Light", Gekkor stopped Oculous from shooting Necrolai with his rifle, willing to lend her an ear. He was also with her on the surface, watching the battle between Magma and the Rangers. Gekkor seems to be the fastest of the Terrors, able to move at lightning speed in battle. He is also able to shoot a barrage of needle-like projectiles and summon forth fiery green energy blasts from his spear. He was the first to mention that the Master was going to return. When Oculous was chosen to be the next to attack by the Stone of Judgment, Gekkor was curious (and seemed somewhat annoyed) that he himself was not chosen to carry out the punishment and was reminded by Matoombo that the Stone of Judgment is never wrong. In the episode "The Snow Prince", when Megahorn was selected by the Stone of Judgment to attack the surface, the dragon-like terror boasted proudly about him being chosen and rubbed Gekkor's face in it, to which the wyvern replied: "Whatever.". In the two-part episode "Light Source", Sculpin took Gekkor and Matoombo with him to get the Master's spirit from Leanbow. Gekkor battled Leanbow, using his lightning speed to his advantage against the knight. However, Leanbow was able to severely injury Gekkor by striking him in the stomach with his sword then using a fire attack on him. Gekkor claimed that he still could fight, but Sculpin stopped him and ordered Matoombo to fight. Gekkor was irritated and jealous that Matoombo got to fight Leanbow. When Sculpin extracted the Master's spirit from Leanbow's body, Sculpin gave Gekkor the Master's spirit to take care of. In the penultimate episode "The Return", Gekkor was the most zealous in punishing the traitorous Matoombo and so he was dispatched to deal with Matoombo, who managed to elude him with the help of Vida and Xander. Gekkor was desperate in his chase, following Vida and Matoombo on board the Solar Streak Megazord and into the Dawn Woods, demonstrating his great speed. However, when he finally caught up with Xander and Matoombo, it turned out that Vida transformed into Matoombo to distract the wyvern-like Terror. Gekkor (now highly enrage of being tricked so easily) fought the six main Rangers and nearly swiftly defeating them with a large sphere of green energy, his full power, at them, almost assuring a "Sweet" victory. However, Gekkor was finally killed by the restored Leanbow with a Blazing Storm Slash. This made him the sixth Terror to be destroyed and the fifth to be destroyed by the Rangers. He was also the first Terror to be destroyed by the Rangers before being chosen to do so by the Stone of Judgment. Unlike the other Terrors that always boasts on power, Gekkor is sneaky, cunning and very arrogant, he is highly impatient, as he wanted to battle Rangers instead of Oculous, although despite this, he is very loyal to the Master and can be somewhat generous, as he did stop Oculous from sniping Necrolai when she first appeared. He is also shown as highly stubborn, confident and self-absorbed as he tried to bring Matoombo the Master at any cost, due to his loyalty to the Master. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''Like the other Terrors, Gekkor is one of the more powerful enemies in Mystic Force. * '''Speed and Agility: Out of the Ten Terrors, Gekkor is the fastest. Utilising his speed, he was able to overwhelm all the Power Rangers (in their Ancient Mystic Mode) plus Solaris Knight together. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his raw speed, Gekkor is also a highly skilled fighter, being able to both dodge and avoid all of the attacks from all five Mystic Rangers (in their Ancient Mystic Mode) and the Solaris Knight while being able to subdue them. * '''Agility Rush: Gekkor can rush at his opponents in high speed. * Size Changing: Gekkor can change his size at will. * Flight: Being a Wyvern-type monster, Gekkor posses wings behind his back to fly at high speeds. * Needle Blast: From his hands, Gekkor can fire white colored energy needles in rapid succession. ** Needle Orb: Gekkor can summon a white orb into the sky that can also fire blue needles in rapid succession. * Lighting Beam: Gekkor can also fire green colored lighting beams from his hands. * Nova Energy Ball: Gekkor's strongest attack, he can charge up and fire a large ball made of green fire that can cause a massive explosion on the targets. Arsenals * The Wyvern Spear: Gekkor's main weapon is a spear that he can use for close melee combat. ** Lighting Empowerment: '''Gekkor can charge up his spear with yellow lighting for an increase in power. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Gekkor can also charge up his spear with green energy for an increase in power. ** '''Energy Laser: '''Gekkor can also fire green colored energy lasers in rapid succession from his spear. ** '''Energy Balls: '''Gekkor can also fire green colored energy balls from his spear. ** '''Energy Blast: Gekkor can also fire an energy blast from his spear as well. See Also * Hades Warrior God Wyvern Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Wyverns Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters Portrayed by Mark Ferguson Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Subterranean Creatures